


Shower Intruder

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally here... the "Shower Intruder" parody! It tells the story of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho to the tune of the extended version of the Antoine Dodson song "Bed Intruder." Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKsVSBhSwJg&annotation_id=annotation_651006&feature=iv  
> (Let me know if the link is no longer valid.)

She’s workin’ in your office  
She’s snatchin’ your money up  
Tryin’a see her man, so you need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
‘Cuz she’s takin’ cash from her boss

She don’t have to come and confess  
They lookin’ for her  
They gon’ find her  
They gon’ find her  
So you can run and tell that  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that homegirl  
Home, home, homegirl

Dealer got her old car  
She done paid cash and all  
She is so dumb  
She’s really dumb, for real  
She is really, really, really, really so dumb  
She got lost on the old California highway  
So dumb, so dumb, so dumb, so

She’s talkin’ to the man  
Eatin’ like a bird  
There in the motel parlor, so you need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
‘Cuz his mom’s really crazy out here

She don’t have to come and confess  
They lookin’ for her  
They gon’ find her  
They gon’ find her  
So you can run and tell that  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that homegirl  
Home, home, homegirl

She’s takin’ a shower  
Woman comes in, stabs her to pieces  
Detective is hired by the boss  
Her sister and her boyfriend worry  
Detective gets no leads, calls the sister back  
First thing was go into the house  
And up the stairs

He’s hidin’ his mother  
Down in their fruit cellar  
Just for a few more days, so you need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
‘Cuz now the detective’s dead, too

She don’t have to come and confess  
They lookin’ for her  
They gon’ find her  
They gon’ find her  
So you can run and tell that  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that homegirl  
Home, home, homegirl

Well, obviously, we have a murderer here in Fairvale  
Are you serious, my boy?  
They told the sheriff  
He came and checked  
And here’s a new twist, my boy  
Mother’s been dead for nearly ten years, ten years

She’s takin’ a shower  
Woman stabs her to pieces  
Detective dies, too, so you need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
‘Cuz everybody’s dyin’ out here

She don’t have to come and confess  
They lookin’ for her  
They gon’ find her  
They gon’ find her  
So you can run and tell that  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that homegirl  
Home, home, homegirl

She’s takin’ a shower  
Woman stabs her to pieces  
Detective dies, too, so you need to  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
Hide your kids, hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
‘Cuz everybody’s dyin’ out here

She don’t have to come and confess  
They lookin’ for her  
They gon’ find her  
They gon’ find her  
So you can run and tell that  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that homegirl  
Home, home, homegirl

Now Norman is  
Not himself  
He’s only his mother  
She just  
Sits there and  
Wouldn’t hurt a fly


End file.
